9 meses
by maka blair evans
Summary: que pasaria si Marco le confiesa a Ace sus sentimientos pero luego de hacer "Eso" con él a los dos meses les llega una sorpresita? descubranlo aqui AcexMarco contiene un poco de lemon no mucho solo lo basico
1. entregándome a ti, una noche de placer

9 Meses

ADVERTENCIA:  
>lemon (un poco, por que no se explicar bien)<p>

Este fic esta basado en las películas: JUNIOR y NUEVE MESES, es el primer fic de esta pareja que hago, así que espero les guste cuídense.

1. entregándome a ti, una noche de placer

Marco apodado "El Fénix" un joven de 19 años, muy serio, orgulloso, pero de buen corazón estaba sentado en una banca del parque, solo tenia en la mente una persona que le robó el corazón por mucho tiempo, Portgas D. Ace, un joven de 16 años quien ha sido su mejor amigo desde la infancia, pero su corazón solo sentía algo mas que amistad, así que lo mantuvo en secreto por siempre, por miedo al rechazo y que se arruinara su amistad.

Marco: Aaahhh Ace, si tan solo supieras lo que siento por ti – dice Marco en susurros pero en eso llega Jozu

Jozu: oye Marco, te invito a mi fiesta de cumpleaños – Jozu lo miraba con una sonrisa

Marco: cuando es Jozu? – Marco lo mira con cara de despreocupado

Jozu: esta noche – Jozu lo mira

Marco: y por que me lo dices hasta ahora?

Jozu: no lose, me gusta jugar contigo -Marco iba a golpearlo pero le dice- y Ace va ir

Marco: ... -solo se quedó congelado y su corazón palpita a mil por hora- esta noche?

Jozu: claro

esa noche, todos se divertían, menos Marco, Ace estaba divirtiéndose con Luffy, Robín, Nami, mientras lo miraba se la pasaba tomando mucho sake

Thatch: oye Marco, ya llevas mas de 3 sakes

Marco: no me... interesa... déjame seguir tomando... -algo borracho- míralo... divirtiéndose con ellos... y no conmigo...

Thatch: solo están divirtiéndose, y mejor dile lo que sientes o si no te lo van a robar

Marco: quien..?

Thatch: escuche que Robín, Shanks y Nojiko quieren con él

Marco: eso... eso... eso.. no lo voy... a permitir – de lo borracho que estaba cae al suelo, estaba mareado por mucho sake-

Thatch: ah no, Ace, lleva a Marco a su casa, esta mareado!

Ace: ahí, voy –Ace levanta a Marco y pone su brazo alrededor de su cuello y se lo lleva a su casa (a casa de Marco XD)-

cuando llegaron, Ace acostó a su amigo en su cama, pero cuando iba a irse, Marco lo detiene.

Marco: quédate conmigo

Ace: Marco, estas borracho, de verías descansar

Marco: te deseo, Ace, como no tienes idea -le empieza a besar el cuello-

Ace: espera Marco... ah... no... Espera... –gimiendo-

Marco: te amo Ace... quiero que seas mío -seguía besándole el cuello-

Ace: Marco.. ah... aaahhh... –gimiendo-

Marco le desabrochaba el pantalón a Ace, hasta le lamia el pecho, y le besó los labios, Ace solo estaba sorprendido y sonrojado a la vez, el besó era una pasión que Marco deseaba, después empezó a acariciar el cuerpo de Ace, después hasta llegar a su abdomen, la ventana del cuarto se empaño, unas horas después, Ace estaba muy cansado después de las embestidas de Marco, tenia marcas de beso en su cuello hasta el pecho, Marco solo dormía tranquilamente y también estaba sudado, las sabanas tapaban sus cuerpos desnudos.

Ace: Marco... enserio, me amas?

Marco: A..Ace -decía entre sueños- te... amo

Ace: oh...Marco... entonces la forma que me mirabas y la forma como te sentías a mi lado era por que estabas enamorado de mi... como no me di cuenta – Ace estaba mas que sonrojado-

Ace seguia viendo a Marco kien seguia durmiendo, le parecia ver lo cual lindo se veia, hasta ke lo abrazó y se kedó dormido, mientras ke Marco abre tantito los ojos y ev a Ace dormido en su pecho, le dio un beso en la frente, luego en su mente decia.

Marco: "no kiero ke te vallas de mi lado" –penso para luego se kedó dormido-

al dia siguiente, Marco estaba levantado, ya bañado y se encontraba sentado al lado de la cama, cuando Ace se despieta y ve a Marco a su lado.

Marco: ya despertaste

Ace: hola Marco... como dormiste? –sonrojado-

Marco: muy bien

Ace: y... no recuerdas, lo de anoche?

Marco: ... mas o menos -solo lo dijo muy serio-

Ace: oh... -despues agacha su cabeza muy sonrojado, despues Marco voltea a verlo-

Marco: Ace, ke tienes? -preocupado-

Ace: nada... no tengo nada

Marco: Ace... -algo deprimido decia en su mente- "de seguro me odia" -despues siente un abrazó y era de Ace y se sorprende- Ace?

Ace: Marco... lo siento

Marco: por que? –sorprendido-

Ace: por no darme cuenta de lo que sentías por mi

Marco: osea que...

Ace: yo también te quiero

Marco: Ace... -le corresponde el abrazo- no te preocupes bakka, sabes que yo siempre te voy a querer

Ace: desde cuando me has querido?

Marco: desde el primer dia en que te vi, siempre te he amado, no podía decírtelo por que tenia miedo

Ace: miedo?, de que?

Marco: en que no sentirías lo mismo por mi y podia arruinar nuestra amistad

Ace: Marco, cuando creci, empezaba hasta sospechar en como te comportabas cuando estas conmigo, asi ke, empece a quererte mas como amigo tambien

Marco: Ace, me haces feliz -despues se miran a los ojos- te lo diré otra vez, te amo

Ace: yo también te amo, Marco -despues sonrien y se vuelven a besar, con mucha pasión-

al día siguiente, Marco y Ace se volvieron mas ke amigos, se veía bien juntos, sus amigos ya lo sabían desde el principio, solo habian esperado hasta ke Marco se lo dijera a Ace, y se emocionaron cuando les dijeron que ya se confesaron, eso es solo el principio, hasta que después de dos meses.

Aace: mh -se tapa la boca y corre al baño y Nami lo ve-

Nami: Ace, estas bien? -escuchaba ke Ace estaba vomitando-

Luffy: ke le pasa a mi hermano?

Nami: no lose, hace dos semanas ke esta asi

Luffy: deberiamos llevarlo con un doctor

Nami: esta bien…..

Continuara.-.


	2. que estoy que?

9 meses

Capitulo 2: Que estoy que?

Ace salió del baño con los ojos llorosos, estaba muy pálido de tantos mareos y vómitos, se tallaba el estomago.

Nami: Ace, te sientes bien?

Ace: no, me siento mareado, hace días que tengo estos vómitos, y un día me desmayé

Luffy: bueno, tenemos que llevarte con el doctor, quiere que llamemos a Marco?

Ace: no, no quiero preocuparlo -siente como si le doliera el estomago que casi se desmaya y Nami lo atrapa-

Nami: Ace, tenemos que llevarte ahora parece serio -lo levanta-

Luffy: yo los acompaño

Ace: gracias chicos -dice algo débil-

Ace fue llevado al hospital, fue atendido inmediatamente, la doctor Law fue el que lo atendió, es su doctor mas confiado, después de ser revisado, necesitaron sus análisis de sangre, después de unos minutos, Law tenia los resultados.

Law: muy bien Ace, ya tengo los resultado y no se como explicártelo

Ace: es grave? –alterado-

Law: no, pero es algo difícil de creerlo

Nami: difícil de creer?, a que se refiere?

Law: de acuerdo, con estos análisis, haz tenido mareos, vómitos, y desde cuando haz tenido... sexo?

Ace: desde hace... dos meses –sonrojado-

Law: eres un doncel

Ace: que es eso?

Luffy: un doncel es alguien quien puede procesar bebés, hay menos porciento de estos casos, ya que las mujeres son máximo

Ace: significa que...

Law: si Ace, estas embarazado, tienes dos meses de gestación

Ace: O_O -se sorprendió con la noticia que se desmayó-

Nami: ACE!

Luffy: creo que le afectó mucho, y hay algo mas?

Law: si, ante esto, Ace es muy joven, puede que su embarazo sea riesgoso

Nami: tan grave?

Law: estaremos alerta -Ace reacciona-

Ace: estoy... esperando un hijo?

Law: si, y que piensas hacer?

Ace: no lose, debo decírselo a Marco

Luffy: pero... como crees que reaccione?

Ace: es lo que mas me temo, al juzgar por su apariencia, no creo que le agrade los niños

Nami: Estas pensando en... abortarlo?

Ace: NO... voy a tener a mi bebé, aunque no quiera Marco

Ace descubrió que esta embarazado de Marco, pero teme en que le diga a Marco, piensa que no le gusten los niños, se fue a su casa a descansar, solo se quedó pensando, en que mejor si se lo dice Marco o no.

Ace: ahh –suspirando- Marco, como voy a decírtelo? -mientras acaricia su vientre aún plano- no te preocupes pequeño, si no te acepta yo te voy a cuidar

Marco: Ace, con quien hablas?

Ace: AAHH! -brinca del susto- Marco, cuando llegaste? O_OU

Marco: hace 10 segundos, dime con quien hablabas?

Ace: ahh, con nadie, no me hagas caso, jejejeje –nerviosamente-

Marco: "creo que me esta ocultando algo"

minutos después, Ace empezó con los vómitos otra vez y corre al baño, Marco se percato de eso, fue a ver desde el baño.

Marco: Ace, estas bien?

Ace: solo... me duele el estomago -dice desde el baño y seguía vomitando-

Marco: "eso no me suena a que le duela el estomago"

después que Ace saliera del baño, con la cara húmeda, ya que se la mojo después de vomitar, se recostó en su cama, cuando Marco se sienta a un lado, le dice.

Marco: Ace dime, que tienes?

Ace: nada... solo me duele el estomago -sin mirarlo-

Marco: Ace, te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, no sabes mentir, vamos, confía en mi, dime que es lo que en verdad tienes

Ace: ... esta bien Marco, te lo diré, pero cuando te lo diga, me prometes que no te vas a enojar?

Marco: lo prometo

Ace: bien -toma valor- pues... no es cierto que me duele el estomago, es que estoy en.. en.. estoy embarazado -nervioso y ve a Marco que estaba sorprendido-

Marco: O_O

Ace: aaahhh, lo sabia, sabia que no te iba a gustar -se pone a llorar pero Marco lo abraza-

Marco: Ace.. eso es maravilloso, me gusta

Ace: de verdad?

Marco: si, me haces feliz, voy a tener un hijo contigo -luego lo besa tiernamente-

Ace: creí que no te gustan los niños

Marco: como crees, quien te dijo eso -hace puchero-

Ace: yo pensé que no te...-Marco le tapa los labios con el dedo índice-

Marco: ssshh, lo importante en que seremos padres -se recuestar junto a Ace- te amo, mi Hiken

Ace: yo también te amo, Marco -después se quedan abrazados-

Marco: no puedo esperar para tener a nuestro hijo en mis brazos

Ace: pues faltan siete meses –sonriendo-

Marco: pues seré paciente -le acaricia sus cabellos negros-

después de unos minutos Marco abre un poco los ojos y mira el vientre de Ace después lo acaricia y dice.

Marco: no me lo puedo creer, voy a tener un hijo con mi querido Ace -sonríe y después se duerme-

Marco se sintió muy emocionado al saber que va a ser papá y junto a la persona que ama, Ace, pero no solo comienza a sentirse mas responsable cuando nazca su bebé.

al día siguiente, Marco se despertó y vio a su Hiken durmiendo, así que lo despertó tiernamente.

Marco: amor, que no piensas despertarte? –cariñosamente-

Ace: mmmm, unos minutos mas –estirándose-

Marco: entonces te voy a despertar a mi manera -le da un beso en la frente-

Ace: nunca me dejas dormir Marco –sonriendo-

Marco: quiero verte despierto –cariñoso-

Ace: Marco

Marco: dime?

Ace: tengo hambre

Marco: y que quieres?

Ace: helado y carne

Marco: ósea, un helado y un trozo de carne?

Ace; que sean los dos juntos -le hace carita de perrito abandonado-

Marco: ahh -suspirando y sonríe- no puedo enojarme contigo, voy a comprártelo ahora

Ace: gracias, Marco -lo abraza-

Marco: "mi lindo Hiken"

Marco salió a comprar el helado y la carne para Ace, mientras que Ace tenia visitas de Nami, Luffy, y Zoro.

Nami: mira lo que te envió Usopp, Robin y Chopper -le entrega artículos de maternidad-

Ace: vaya, es muy bonito, pero no creen que esta remera me quedará muy grande

Luffy: de eso se trata, cuando tengas tu pancita algo grande, te la pondrás, ahí te lo dice en el libro de maternidad

Ace: oh, no sabia -rascándose la nuca-

Zoro: tienes mucho que aprender, además no eres el único

Ace: ya lo se hay otros donceles a parte de mi

Zoro: bueno si, pero a lo que me refiero es que yo también voy a a ser padre

Ace: DE VERDAD?, no sabia que también eres un doncel

Luffy: no Ace, Zoro va a ser padre, por que Sanji va a tener el bebé

Ace: SANJI VA A TENER UN BEBE? –sorprendido-

Luffy: también nos sorprendió, pero ahora sabemos por que siempre nos hacia esperar tanto en las clases

Zoro: jejejeje -rascándose la nuca-

Nami: mira esta remera te la envía Jozu -se la entrega a Ace-

Ace: esta tiene algo escrito, dice "bebé en el horno", veamos, simboliza que yo soy el horno y según que estoy cocinando un bebé y de eso, saldrá un bebé mu fin? -dice inocente-

Nami: jajaja, no Ace, es solo en sentido figurado, como decirle de cariño a los futuros padres

Ace: ah

Luffy: tienes mucho que aprender –riéndose-

mientras en el súper Marco compraba unas cosas para Ace y su bebé, mientras que lo encuentran Sanji, Chopper, Usopp y Jozu.

Jozu: miren a quien nos encontramos, al futuro papá

Marco: que se les ofrece?

Usopp: nada, Luffy y Nami esparcieron la noticia a casi todo el mundo

Marco: y al todo el mundo te refieres a nosotros verdad?

Usopp: si

Chopper: pero le mandamos regalitos a Ace

Marco: ah que bien, y que hacen por aquí?

Jozu: compramos algo para Sanji y su nuevo bebé

Sanji: ssshh! –avergonzado-

Marco: tú también? -sin sorprenderse-

Sanji: si, tengo dos meses

Marco: y quien es el padre?

UsoppJozuChopper: Zoro

Marco: obvio, es típico de él, ya lo sospechaba desde el principio

Chopper: y que quieres que sea?, me refiero a tu futuro hijo o hija

Marco: quiero un hijo -su pose de esperanza-

Usopp: que problemático se volvió esto

Jozu: y lo dices tú que ya tienes un hijo con Kaya

Usopp: tuve que soportar sus antojos, sus cambios de humor, pero un día me dejó fuera de la cama a noche, me hizo dormir en el sofá

Marco: típico de los cambios de humor, ya me voy a imaginar a Ace con esos cambios de humor -aura depresiva-

mientras devuelta en casa de Ace y Marco, Ace estaba en el sofá acariciándose el vientre, muy feliz.

Ace: ay, ya quiero tenerte en mis brazos, mi pequeño -sintió que se movía un poco- AAHHH! TE MOVISTE!, SE SINTIÓ RARO PERO ME GUSTA KE ME ESCUCHES! –emocionado- hola bebé soy tu papi Ace -le habla a su pancita-

Marco: ya llegue -deja las compras en la mesa-

Ace: Marco, se movió! -dice emocionado-

Marco: quien?

Ace: el bebé

Marco: en serio?

Ace: si, le estaba hablando y se movió

Marco: a ver -pone su mano en el vientre de Ace y sintió que se movía- AH! es verdad, se esta moviendo

Ace: te lo dije y me trajiste lo que te pedí?

Marco: si, tu helado y tu carne

Ace: gracias -mezcla el helado con la carne y marco lo ve con cara de asco-

Marco: "esos son los antojos" O_Olll

después de comer, Ace se acaricia el vientre y Marco lo veía con todo el cariño.

Ace: que quieres que sea?

Marco: niño, porque quiero muchos hijos

Ace: y que hay de Thatch, no tendrá una familia

Marco: quiere, pero no esta seguro en si poder tener bebés con Haruta o adoptar, pero eso hace que le lleve ventaja -riéndose-

Ace: ohh, hace tiempo que no te veía reír

Marco: pues, tengo a un Hiken que amo mucho y que vamos a ser padres

Ace: si -se levanta pero de pronto se empezó a sentir mal- ah!

Ace se empezó a sentir mal, sintió una punzada en el vientre, así que se desmaya, Marco logró atraparlo antes de caer al suelo.

Marco: Ace, estas bien, Ace! -Ace no respondía, lo llevó a su habitación y lo recostó en su cama, después Ace despertó- Ace, estas bien?

Ace: si, estoy bien... no pasó nada

Marco: te vi muy mal, deberíamos ir a ver a Law

Ace: esta bien

fueron al hospital, y fue revisado enseguida por Law, después de unos minutos de revisión, Law les da unas noticias que no creo que sean buenas.

Law: no se como decirte esto Ace pero... tienes un embarazo riesgoso

AceMarco: que?

Marco: que tan grave?

Law: pues, he tenido casos de donceles muy delicados, algunos tuvieron que abortar y otros perdieron a su bebé al nacer antes y/o después de los nueves meses, debe ser por que tienen una delicada porción de que el bebé resista a estar en el vientre de un doncel

Marco: no habrá alguna forma de que no ocurra que mi hijo logre nacer sano?

Law: se requiere de mucho cuidado, que tome acido fólico y si no logra continuar, puede que lo pierda, pero si llega unos dolores muy fuertes antes de los nueve meses, supongo que no habrá otro remedio que lo abortes Ace

Ace: NO!, NO VOY A ABORTAR A MI BEBÉ! –decidido-

Marco: Ace

Law: estas seguro, que quieres seguir adelante?

Ace: claro que si, no me importa lo que me pase, yo lo tendré

Marco: "Ace"

Law: esta bien, te estaremos apoyando, y también te ayudaremos a que el bebé nazca sano y sin ningún problema

Ace: si

después regresaron a su casa, Ace se iba asentar en el sofá, pero Marco lo abraza por detrás.

Ace: que pasa marco?

Marco: estoy tan feliz, por que hayas decidido en tener a nuestro hijo

Ace: ah –sonríe- yo también, fue decisión mía, además, aún no sabes si de verdad va ser niño como tú quieres

Marco: tengo la sospecha que será un niño -le acaricia el vientre por debajo de su camisa-

Ace: Marco, que estas haciendo?

Marco: no puedo resistir, quiero mucho amor contigo

Ace: Marco, por que no te aguantas hasta que el bebé nazca?

Marco: no –meloso-

Ace: espera Marco, soy delicado!

Marco carga a Ace como si fueran recién casados, y se van a su habitación, Marco le dio un amor tan profundo por que Ace haya decidido tener al bebé, y le dio de la manera mas dulce y generosa, que haya tenido durante toda la noche, después de unas semanas Ace se le notó el vientre un poco abultado, ya contaba con 4 meses de gestación, hasta ahora van bien.

Nami: Ace, como vas?

Ace: todo bien, ciento que podre tenerlo sano

Luffy: así me gusta escucharlo, hablando de escuchar, vamos a que escuchemos el corazón de tu bebé

Ace: bueno... –sonrojado- esta bien

CONTINUARA...

Perdón por la demora jejejeje es que tenia muchos problemas con el colegio helee pero espero tener los capítulos mas rápido jejejeje

Maka Blair Evans


End file.
